


madcowmama's 2014 Fanslide Extravaganza

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana, fanslide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittana. A compilation of 100-word drabbles (and one that has 225 words) prompted by tumblr users with songs. Each "chapter" is separate - separate time, separate world possibly - and may have little to nothing to do with the others, other than Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user fwok

[Domino - Jessie J](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJtB55MaoD0&feature=kp) 

Santana can’t stop crying. And she can’t stop staring. Maybe body shots wasn’t the best idea. Probably six body shots was a terrible idea.

She has no idea how long she can keep this beast inside, but Brittany’s got her shirt off and is writhing up against the wall. And what’s undeniable is that Santana’s body, as if there were two brains in there, yearns to be writhing up against her.

But there are all these people. It’s bizarre, because they used to only grind in front of other people. And now… Now Santana just wants Brittany all to herself.


	2. Goodbye to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user karmyarmycaptain

[Goodbye To You - Michelle Branch](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NERmgwWfnoI)

Never ever forget to say goodbye. Never leave without saying “I love you.” Never. Because you never know. You never ever know.

The time between here and there stretches into the unknown, and nothing but her arrival can snap it back.

You can’t help but go there during Santana’s transits. What if she doesn’t make it? What if?

And if she does make it, everything is all mundane, the laundry, dinner, tv. And if she doesn’t, that would be the end of your life, too, because what is life without her?

"Honey, I’m home!"

"I’m so happy to see you!"


	3. If I Could Change Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user lazarusgirl

[Haim - If I Could Change Your Mind](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ljg6g7BAdQo&feature=kp)

Santana wonders if Brittany wonders. What if? What if she’d simply said “I love you, Santana, and I want to be with you,” instead of saying she loved Artie too?

Every day she wonders whether Brittany wonders. That rolling know-it-all will screw up sooner or later. And when that happens, who will be there?

Sometimes she wonders whose pain would be easier? Not Wheels’, because duh. But if Britt-Britt hadn’t had the chance to end it on her own terms, she would hurt, and that’s something Santana can’t bear. She’s lived with her pain for years. What’s a little longer?


	4. The Wheels on the Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user cosasmalas3

[The Wheels on the Bus - kidsmusicworkshop](http://youtu.be/Q3qrm6tZO9Q)

The look on Santana’s face is pure gold. She’s smiling, but there’s a quality of gritted teeth and tension about her neck that betrays her.

Babies are hard.

And first birthdays for first-time parents— and for non-parents— Kurt is beyond hilarious— are bizarre and difficult and fun as hell.

The Baby Gym birthdays entail a lot of sitting on the mats in a circle with a baby in front of you, and singing very simple songs with repetitive hand movements.

Brittany locks eyes with her, smiles, pouring all her understanding and support into the glance.

Santana’s the awesomest mama.


	5. America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user thelittleidiotthatcould

[ **America - Simon and Garfunkel** ](http://youtu.be/ZO3gWIGzH3A)

They’d watched, the air full of the drone of cicadas, as the cows went home, grasses blowing against their skin, tickling at the edges of the blanket. Curious seabirds floated overhead, even though no sea lapped close.

Dripping with sunset, Santana turned to her love and met her lips with her own, twining their fingers. Soon the moon would rise.

"They’re going to build houses here," said Brittany.

"We’ll see the stars tonight, though," said Santana.

"Yeah."

The cicadas subsided and made way for crickets as the sky grew deeper.

"What do you think about LA?"

"We should totally go."


	6. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user my-broken-timemachine

[ **I Want To Hold Your Hand - The Beatles** ](http://youtu.be/ipADNlW7yBM)

Once there was a magnet, just one, one north pole and one south pole, a rare earth magnet. Before the two of them were born, Fate laid a hand, split the magnet, so rare, in two, and laid them into their pinkies. It would be five years before they met again.

Then when they did meet, a curious thing happened: their pinkies drew together, the magnets remembered, and the pieces flew together, abhorring the void between them. Over time the two girls grew together, and as they grew, the magnets multiplied and proliferated through the girls’ fingers.

They never let go.


	7. Head is Not My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user 5150allthebestpeopleare

[Head Is Not My Home - MR MS](http://youtu.be/pKRfqQI3FJc)

The drumming in her head continues.

She’s had a headache ever since—

It really is better with eye contact and feelings, but Brittany can’t help sometimes thinking, what if she could have that with Santana? She knows it’s not fair to Artie, but Santana—

Santana is so infuriating. Santana is so hot.

Santana—

This is the third time. Brittany knows it’s wrong, but when—

When Santana calls, she has to go. She wants to go. She needs to go. And yet, after—

Hollow. Translucent. Transparent. Going to her takes away the ache, but only for moments. Then the pounding resumes.


	8. How Come You Never Go There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user gethigherff

[How Come You Never Go There - Feist](http://youtu.be/h65YIvjIV7E)

Suddenly, Santana’s nocturnal visits desisted.

They used to sit in the grove they’d devised, fingers interlaced, gazing at the ripples on the pond. Sometimes Brittany would skip rocks on its surface. Once she tried to teach Santana how, but Santana’s spike heels had sunk into the cool cool moss. She’d awakened, leaving Brittany alone by the waterside.

Brittany knew something was amiss the night the pond was dry, the stink of dead fish lingering, the plug pulled. The wind blew the trees bare, and she couldn’t get away from there fast enough.

 _I miss you in my dreams_ , she texted.


	9. Our Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user confusedanon

[Our Childre](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyIJoZQSzSo)n from Ragtime

“Run, Sweetie, run! Go! Go-go-go-go-go!”

“Slide! Slide, Sugar, slide!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! You did it! We win!”

Coach Pierce-Lopez swung her daughter, really too big now to swing, around and around. The other players mobbed them. When Brittany and baby Charlie joined them, they were separated by several kids. Everybody was jumping up and down, screaming.

“Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!” they chanted.

Brittany pressed through the players to her wife.

“You are the best Coach, Coach!” hollered Sugar.

“You are the best Mom, Mom,” said Brittany in her ear.

“Gah! Gah! Gah!” said baby Charlie, “Thooooo! Gah! Thoo! Gah!”


	10. Wheels of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user confusedanon

[Wheels of a Dream](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWEmWlHodKg) from Ragtime

“Mija! Mija! Mija!” called Santana’s mom.

“Brittany, Mami’s talking to you!”

“Come here, Brittany, get in the photo.”

They were all linked in a long line, Santana’s abuela, Santana’s dad, Santana’s mom, Santana, Brittany, Brittany’s sister, Brittany’s mom and dad.

“Crowd in,” said Puck, “Say Grilled Cheezus!”

“Noah!” said Abuela.

“Grilled Cheezus!” said everybody else.

It was a picture they would display proudly for the next 68 years.

“Baby, I’m so proud of you,” said Santana.

“Congratulations, Mija. We are so proud of you,” said Abuela, “Welcome to the family. Both of you are welcome.”

“I love you, too, Abuela.”


	11. On My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous

[On My Way - Lea Michele](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55W4WbGNnvo)

Santana sucks it up and drives on. Yeah sure, glee club was her favorite part of her day. Yeah sure, it was like family, but that is not why she’s here. There is one reason, and only one reason. It’s time to apologize, bring her something nice, and beg her to come back. Long distance, short distance, no distance.

 _Baby, you are my home_ , she needs to say.  _Can I be yours?_  she needs to say.

She hates that Quinn was right, that she never should have left Brittany, but if Brittany says yes, she will never let her go.


	12. Don't Let Go (Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous. 225 words.

[Don’t Let Go (Love) ](http://youtu.be/5Kih3XKF_Mw)[- En Vogue](http://youtu.be/5Kih3XKF_Mw) 

Her lips slip, silk pajamas on freshly-shaved legs, across your ankle bone, grazing your Achilles’ heel, sneaking up your calf. They pause behind your knee, and ripples of delight travel to the tips of your nipples—

And then she touches her thumbnail to the crease behind the top of your thigh, tracing the seam between your leg and buttock, closer and closer to the lip—

And then she lets her thumb linger there as she homes in on your throat, waves of surrender sundering you now from the top down—

And then she breathes into the inside of your elbow before—

And the ripples up and the waves down are making peaks and troughs of sensation, as she now barely touches the crease on the other side—

And then she swoops down and stops before you, an inch away, breathing you in—

And then your phone rings, and she wisps into the shadows, blue eyes fading last.

Dammit.

You catch your breath, recover yourself, guilty beside the girl rousing beside you. You silence your phone, reject the call, but check the caller nonetheless.

Yes, it was Dani.

Dani is adorable. She likes you, maybe loves you. And you love her too, maybe, but—

But what’s between you is— isn’t—

It isn’t  _home_. And now—

And now Brittany’s re-opened that door. And now you can’t push the thought away any more. What you really want is—

Her.


	13. I Gave You All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user thelittleidiotthatcould

[I Gave You All - Mumford and Sons](http://youtu.be/tKQeIzGu6hQ) 

She’d hidden her heart in your heart. You’d thought she’d kept enough for herself, but, like you, she’d tucked it all away, safe.

You know when it happened— when she sang “Mine” to you, and you cried and cried because it hurt. There was only room in there for one heart, so you kept hers safe. And you hid yours, too.

And since then, the only direction you’ve had was to finish this episode of your life and get to her, so you both could get your hearts back, so you both could find “Mine” again, and continue growing up.


	14. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user gethigherff

[Three Months](http://youtu.be/vFze9kYT-cc) [ - ](http://youtu.be/vFze9kYT-cc) [Local Natives](http://youtu.be/vFze9kYT-cc)

"It’ll all fall out, even my eyebrows. You won’t even recognize me." Santana plays it cool, matter-of-fact, but her hands are wringing. "They’ll take my boobs, I’ll get really weak, like eighty years old."

The air around her takes on a metallic smell.

Brittany wraps around her, gently stroking her forearms.

"I’d know you if you switched bodies with Callisto," Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana turns to face her.

"Callisto has hair. And boobs."

"How long until you know you are my home, Santana? Hair and boobs are awesome, but they aren’t you. It’s your first baseline mammogram. Breathe."


	15. A Song for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user farewelltoshadowlands

[A Song for You - Donny Hathaway](http://youtu.be/HeHiio1sTTI)

Brittany’s heart beats steady, beats strong, beats calm, beats on. In Santana’s ear, it sounds like  _home_. Brittany tightens her arm around her, and as the beats tick on, Santana’s breathing deepens.

She’s been careening toward this moment since  _that kiss_. Brittany had fired a warning— that look could mean only one thing— but when she’d closed in, Santana’s body took over, and her brain took a welcome, long-overdue break. Not quite long enough, though— that mind of hers grabbed the reins and tried to right again what was never overturned.

But the genius Brittany gentled her. Brittany fixed everything.


	16. True Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user lazarusgirl

[True Blue - Madonna](http://youtu.be/P51LunEV3Sk)

Honestly, Brittany has had enough of this game. She loves Santana, has loved her, and will love her always with all her heart, but she must stop the bullshit. Dating? Ridiculous. Santana continues to talk herself out of being with her. Time to slam on the brakes and turn this car around.

Santana needs to wake up. Santana needs something so real, so clear, so undeniable, so visceral, that she must stop the charade.

But Brittany knows she’ll need to be careful with this sledgehammer.

What she forgets is that it will knock her own self for a loop, too.


	17. Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous

[Sad Song - We The Kings](http://youtu.be/kIGLBBfDe6A) 

It’s not so much that Sam makes her happy. It’s just that with him it’s easier to imagine she’s not sad.

It’s easier because people at school don’t look at her _that way_ any more. It’s easier because she’s busy drilling the skills she needs to pass their obnoxious fill-in-the-bubble tests and busy tutoring Sam in the evenings. 

Nothing like the way Santana used to tutor her.

Sure, there’s some making out and stuff, but Sam’s… He’s sweet enough, when he’s not trying to be the man, but…

She wouldn’t miss him if he were in Louisville.

Her parents know.


	18. Make Them Hear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user confusedanon

[Make Them Hear You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jvo0nIKXdA) - Ragtime

Having come home to a crowded loft, no job, the ex in view daily, and a bad rep in the theater community, Santana had crashed off her vacation high like a hijacked 777. So when a call came from Human Rights Campaign to go on a national speaking tour in schools she kinda had to jump at it.

She consulted Brittany first.

"It’s not how I envisioned going national, as a lesbian professional." 

"Nope," said Brittany, "a professional lesbian. Maybe they’ll buy you a plum suit. And some kick-ass glasses."

Santana couldn’t help but smile.

"What if I go, too?"


	19. Secret Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user sarahcustard

[Secret Smile - Semisonic](http://youtu.be/kryV3E4QKGk)

Weddings are just stupid. And not because Santana will never have one now, after what she did. And not because Ohio will never make it legal anyway. They’re just stupid. Just a stupid excuse to put on a stupid hot dress and get stupid drunk.

And hide— stupidly— from the love of her life.

Who would be a fucking genius if it weren’t for her plus one.

Who is turning around to look at her. Always, always perfect. Who never fails to make Santana soften, blink, and smile. And stupidly wave that stupid wave.

Time for Santana to get stupid.


	20. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user sarahcustard

[Sink or Swim by Lewis Watson.](http://youtu.be/UVbsh6LHF2U)

All at once, the bottom dropped out of her stomach.

Santana knew that look, that most heartbreaking look, and she knew even though she wasn’t her girl, her girl Brittany needed comfort, needed soothing, and needed it fast.

Drawn by Brittany’s distress, Santana’s body knew exactly what to do, and this time, her busy mind didn’t interfere. She listened, she understood, she reassured, she booped her on the nose, and enveloped her in her arm. Brittany needed protection, she needed support. Santana would be her sheltering tree. Nobody messed with her girl.

Later she realized Artie’d done her a favor.


	21. How Long Will I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous

[How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding](http://youtu.be/an4ySOlsUMY)

"They launched." Brittany sensed the silence drape over her.

"For now," replied Santana.

"Just don’t feed them, Honey," Brittany grinned.

The house had started to echo without the kids’ constant activity and noise. Relief flooded them. Relief and dread.

"I have to learn how to be with just you, again."

Brittany pictured the two of them alone together again. Her secret smile lit her face. For starters, they could go to the cafe in the next block, intimidate anyone occupying their couch, catch up online, then maybe a good long walk, picnic in the park, and maybe some other cliches.


	22. Spiralling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user heathmeout

[Spiralling - Keane](http://youtu.be/ZG72J2ylUGE)

Santana bit her lips in anticipation, although she knew she couldn’t catch the soccer-mom disease by proximity.

Strangest. Birthday outing. Ever.

Finally they arrived at the skydiving simulator. Santana trembled during the briefing but suited up as they told her to. Brittany couldn’t stop grinning. It was enough to make Santana breathe a little, blink, and smile her secret smile.

When it was their turn, they each had a session with the instructor to get the feel of it. Then they were allowed to go together, two eternal minutes, holding hands, falling and not falling, spinning and spinning and spinning.


	23. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user proudlyunicorn

[Blue Eyes - Cary Brothers](http://youtu.be/zSdYgUtvens)

"San," she whispers, her blue eyes rising from the horizon of your belly.

"San," a little bit louder now, now entwining her fingers with yours.

"Santana," she says, the vibrations sending you everywhere but here.

"Honey, open your eyes."

You swallow your snark for the moment. How can you open your eyes and witness the way she sees you? How could it be possible to let yourself know how she holds you? How she touches you? How you… want her? 

"It’s gonna be okay," she promises.

Your eyes still closed tight, you’re stuck in a rut. 

"I can’t," you croak.


	24. Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user jennamacaroni

[Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding](http://youtu.be/miss21Qm4bI)

She’s washed, of course she has, like any other morning, but when she draws her hair back for the high pony, she… She catches a whiff of… But she can’t think about that.

But she has to, now, because she’s allowed Brittany to talk her into talking to Miss Holliday, and her ears are ringing, and her knuckles and her nostrils and her chin and her lips all… tang with… Brittany.

Undeniably, unforgettably Brittany.

Santana’s heart races. Her facade crumples, avalanching, laying her bare, denuded of all cover.

She can’t stop herself from bringing her hand, again, to her nose.


	25. She Thinks She Needs Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user softballwoman12

[She Thinks She Needs Me - Andy Griggs](http://youtu.be/UupX46s5XaU)

Santana hesitates in the doorway. Since the kids left, silence pervades the house. Brittany is awake, just barely. Since the night sweats started, she can sleep only in flannel pajamas. 

They’ve trained themselves to sleep apart.

She wakes sometimes, dreams of being swamped from a canoe, of the Mississippi flooding, of tidal waves. Then it’s hard to sleep. 

Brittany listens as Santana steps over to her side of their bed and slides between the covers in her silk pajamas. She stays over on her side. Brittany hears her sigh in the dark.

"Honey," says Brittany, "come let me hold you."


	26. Nothing's Going To Stop Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user my-broken-timemachine

[Nothing’s Going To Stop Us Now - Starship](http://youtu.be/UBoQvhzeeCY) [  
](http://youtu.be/UBoQvhzeeCY)

"Isn’t it awesome?"

Santana hesitated too long. 

"It’s… amazing, Brittany, it is, I just— thought there would be like— walls. And stuff. How’d you find this place?"

Through the broken windows, young men shouted “Fuck you!” on the street below.

"Craigslist. It said it needed light cleanup. The rent’s cheap. They only needed first and last, no deposit."

Santana said nothing.

"San?"

"Honey?"

"Santana? Oh no, Honey, are you crying?"

"No," gulping air. "No, I’m not. We’ll fix it together, just the way we want. Right?"

"Exactly what I thought."

"You realize we’re living together in squalor, now," she murmured.


	27. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user lebanesetoaster

[Sweetheart - Jill Sobule](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxsIoV7XgTM)

At last call, the place nearly cleared out, Brittany savored her drink. She savored this time of night, the iron tang of desperation and sweat. Smoke, alcohol, ozone.

Her muscles slowly cooled as people finished their drinks, their shifts, their pickups. Seductions, arguments, phone numbers.

She stopped the hand collecting her glass. She held her, gazing into her eyes. The waitress’s pulse sang into the pads of her fingers.

"I’ll finish it," she grinned.

The waitress turned. Then she stopped, turned back, smiled, then continued.

Moments later, the check appeared.

With a phone number. And a name.

And a heart.


End file.
